Scepter of Light
The Scepter of Light is a magical scepter wielded by Princess Elena. It possesses powerful magic. Like the Amulet of Avalor, the Scepter of Light is an ancient Maruvian treasure that was created eons ago by Amaláy, the last Royal Wizard of Maru. It is the light counterpart to the Scepter of Night. Appearances Season One * First Day of Rule (first appearance) * The Scepter of Light (first use) * Spirit Monkey Business * Realm of the Jaquins Season Two * The Jewel of Maru * Rise of the Sorceress * Shapeshifters * The Scepter of Night * The Race for the Realm * A Tale of Two Scepters * Song of the Sirenas * The Tides of Change * The Return of El Captian * Snow Place Like Home * Movin on Up * Not Without My Magic * Naomi Knows Best Season Three * To Save a Sunbird * The Incredible Shrinking Royals * Norberg Peace Prize * The Magic Within * Captain Mateo * King Skylar * Spirit of a Wizard * Team Isa * Giant Steps * Mystical Abilities The Scepter is so named because it grants its bearer the ability to harness the Powers of Light in all of its forms. The Light Powers the Scepter unleashes are strong enough to send those who embrace the Powers of Darkness (such as Orizaba) to the Spirit World. These powers can be unleashed by a single thought put into a single word. The drawback is that the more the bearer uses its powers, the more drained the bearer will become. Some words include Glow, which makes the Scepter shine brighter and Blaze, which shoots a hard blast of light that’s perfect to use as a weapon. Some more of the scepter's abilities are revealed in "Spirit Monkey Business" and when the user says Reveal, it can reveal things behind walls or doors. In the special "Realm of the Jaquins", Quita Moz reveals to Elena that the scepter can make illusions when one says Envision and what they want to see. In "The Jewel Of Maru", Amaláy, the creator of the Scepter, teaches Elena to reveal hidden writings when one says Illuminate. In the "Scepter Training with Zuzo" short "Stowaway" Zuzo teaches Elena to make things invisible by pointing the Scepter at it and saying Vanish. In "A Tale of Two Scepters", after Shuriki has gotten her hands on the Scepter of Night, Elena goes to Vallestrella to gets lessons from Quita Moz and three other sunbirds; Lama, Hool, and Qapa. A new spell was 'Farsight'. Elena says the word and thinks of someone to view no matter how far away they are. Elena already knew Blaze, but they teach her how to sustain it and hold the blaster longer by keeping the word in her head. They also tell her the Scepters of Light and Night have spells that affect as opposites. Whichever Scepter casts a spell, the other can reverse it with ease. In "The Tides of Change" Elena showed another power called a 'Bloom' spell that instantly grows plants, but the Scepter was on the fritz due to Shuriki having blasted it with her own scepter in "Song of the Sirenas". In "Not Without My Magic" it was taken to the Sunbirds, who had combined their immense spiritual essences to fully fix it as well as further strengthening its ever-expanding abilities and spells. It is seen but not used in the Season 2 finale "Naomi Knows Best." Spells *'Glow' - Makes the Scepter shine unusually bright, enough to blind one's enemies from a distance *'Blaze' - Shoots an energy blast of light. Later, after receiving instruction from Quita Moz and the other sunbirds, Lama, Hool, and Qapa, Elena can sustain the Blaze by keeping the word in her head, and it can cancel the evil flames of the Scepter of Night's Inferno spell. *'Reveal' - Reveals things hidden behind doors or walls, first used in "Spirit Monkey Business". this is somewhat of a similar skill it "intangibility" which enables one to pass their physical form through solid walls, floors, and ceilings at will. *'Envision' - Can cast optical illusions of whatever or whoever the wielder wants her targets to see, revealed by Quita Moz to Elena in "Realm of the Jaquins" *'Illuminate' - Taught by Amaláy, the creator of the Scepter, to Princess Elena in "The Jewel of Maru", to reveal hidden runes. *'Vanish' - Taught by Zuzo to Elena in the short "Stowaway", to make whatever the scepter is pointing at invisible *'Far Sight' - By saying the word and strongly thinking of someone's name, the wielder can see that particular individual's whereabouts and observe that person no matter how far away they are and hear what they are saying at the time. This stronger and more effective level of this spell is its ability to show events of the early or distant past *'Bloom' - In "The Tides of Change", Princess Elena was showed this spell, which allows plants to grow faster. Her greatly strengthened and supercharged scepter now lets them grow taller than they normally, like sunflowers. *'Ignite- '''Utilizes firelight to conjure a small or large fire/flames for a portable fireplace or campfire if need be. *'Seal - '''Since being given a boost from the Crystal Well of Takaina, the Scepter gains the ability to seal doors in a cluster of crystals. According to Esteban, these are impenetrable * Gallery Screenshots Elena Sees The Scepter.png| Elena Sees The Scepter The Scepter Glows.png Elena Says Blaze.png Zuzo Sees The Scepter.png The Scepter Glows Again.png Elena Shows People Her Scepter.png Miscellaneous The Scepter Of Light Up Toy.jpg Scepter_of_light_toy.jpg The Scepter And Amulet Of Avalor.jpg Elena Scepter And Tiara.jpg Elena Dress Set With Scepter.jpg Elena Royal Gown With Scepter And Tiara Set.jpg Category:Objects Category:Magical objects